Hot Tamales
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because who would've thought she'd meet her soul mate at a laundromat?


**So I had to take home a fake baby for this life class...I cried some..-w-...it wouldn't stop crying, so I decided to join it XD**

**thank god **_**that's **_**over. ene**

**IT WOKE ME UP SO MUCH MEEEH LAZY PEOPLE NEED TO SLEEP /dies**

**Dedicated to Otakugirlpwnsall for giving me the inspiration bucket XD**

**Because who would've thought she'd meet her soul mate at a laundromat?**

**{_Cause I know I'm not the easiest one to love, but no one said love's not for taking chances_****}**

Lucy sighed as she picked up the soggy clothes, sloppily throwing them into her basket. She picked up the slightly heavy pink basket, setting it down on the table as she opened the dryer.

Inserting the few coins she had, Lucy watched as the cycle began, irritating her. She _hated _laundry days.

She looked around, realizing she had thirty minutes of free time. She walked over to one of the small booths, sitting down in it. She stared at her fingers for a moment before her stomach interrupted her.

_Well...I am kinda hungry.._ Lucy thought, standing back up. She walked over to the vending machine in the small laundromat, searching her pockets for coins.

_Come on...Come on! _She thought in annoyance as a man got in line behind her. Rushing herself, she pulled at her pockets only to come up empty.

"You okay?" The man asked her in polite concern. Lucy ignored him for a moment as she continued to search. Coming up empty she groaned before turning to the man, a sheepish smile curling onto her lips.

"Sorry, you can go in front of me..." Lucy apologized, stepping out of the small line. The man quirked an eyebrow at her in curiosity, rummaging in his pockets for his own change.

Finding the exact change, he stepped forward, inserting the coins and pressing in the exact code for his food. Lucy watched in almost envy, her pitiful stomach growling once more.

_Of course he gets what I want... _Lucy almost moaned in her head, cursing all the beings she could think of. She accidently sighed aloud, jerking the man's attention to her once more.

He watched as she still yelled in her mind, noticing how out of it she looked. He grinned subconsciously, following her hungry stare to his box of hot tamales.

His grin morphed into a smirk, and he took her hand, laying the candy into it.

She jumped in surprise, finally being ripped from her thoughts in surprise. She stared down at the candies, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Here, consider it as a gift." He said lightly, his friendly smile still in tact.

Lucy blushed scarlet, feeling intimidated by his perfect smile. "I-I can't take this from you..." Lucy replied hurriedly, regretfully pushing it back into his hands.

His eyes sparked in amusement and he shook them once more, rattling the delicious treats inside. "Oh really? Because your eyes say something differently..." His tone held a layer of tease, causing her eyebrows to furrow.

"I have no money to pay you back." Lucy explained, but it seemed the handsome stranger would have none of it.

"I said consider it a gift, blondie." He replied.

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then I'll feel like I owe you, thanks for the offer but I'll pass." She huffed. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, his patients growing thin.

"Then you can pay me back later okay? Just take the box, I don't want you starving." He insisted, pushing the box into her hands once more. She kept his gaze for a few minutes before sighing, lowering her head to stare at the delicious treat.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but thanks." Lucy looked back up to him, grinning beautifully. "And my name's Lucy."

"Well Luigi, you sure are weird." He chuckled, his hands in his pockets leisurely. Lucy felt a tic appear over her eye, clenching her jaw.

"It's _Lucy." _She huffed, trying to still act polite.

"Sorry Lukey."

"LUCY! Lu-cy! It's not that hard!" Lucy exhaled, narrowing her eyes at the pink haired boy.

He just laughed boisterously in response, causing her heart to skip a beat. "Haha, you're pretty funny Lucy, you know that?"

"Whatever pinkie." She mumbled, looking the other way to seem indifferent, hiding her blush poorly. His laughing stopped abruptly, his head snapping back so he was glaring at her.

"It's salmon, and my name is Natsu!" He whined. Lucy turned back to him, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh sorry Pinkie-su." She snickered to herself.

"Ok that wasn't even a good one." He deadpanned, not even blinking. She pouted in response, causing him to grin once again.

"You're just jealous." She grumbled. Natsu turned so he was inserting coins once more, his profile to her as a ghost of a smile lit up his face.

"Oh really? And of what exactly?" He replied, his smile evident in his tone.

"Of...my hair color." She retorted lamely, hands on hips as she leaned forward to smirk.

"Yeah definitely." Natsu played along, his tease obvious. She slunk back, arms crossed.

His hot tamales dropped and he leaned over, opening the small compartment as he gained his treat. Quarters dropped into the change section and roughly dropped to the ground, clacking loudly against the hard floor.

Both leaned down at the exact same time, ramming heads. They both pulled back, holding their heads in pain.

"You idiot!" She moaned, rubbing her head in pain. Natsu scowled in response, his head pounding.

"Jeez Lucy your head isn't only big, but hard too!" Natsu complained, rubbing the red spot. An irked tic appeared again and she glowered at the male, huffing in response.

"Whatever, here." Lucy grumbled, picking up his quarters. She handed them to the _ungrateful _boy, her lips in an annoyed frown.

"What's wrong?" Natsu eyed her carefully.

"Nothing," She gritted through her teeth, refusing to look at him as she fumed.

"You aren't mad that I called you a fat head, are you?" Natsu asked innocently, causing her more annoyance. He bit his cheek to keep in his laugh, a smile gracing his lips.

"Oh come on Luce, look how about I help you with your laundry and we call it even?" Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a laid back manner, guiding her over to the washers and dryers.

"Get off of me! I don't even know you!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu stopped in front of her pink basket, clicking his tongue at her.

"Now now Lucy, I've done you a favor, can't you be nice to me?" He asked in a mock tone, pissing her off even more. He noticed and grinned lightly, chuckling at her. "I'm just kidding Luce, you should learn to take a joke."

"I don't even _know _you, stranger danger!" Lucy called out, trying to get someone's attention. When no one so much as even glanced at her she looked back to the boy in front of her, a pout forming on her lips.

"Fine..." She finally agreed hesitantly _it'll get my laundry finished quicker. _Lucy thought to comfort herself, opening the dryer as it dinged, noting it was complete.

"Here, fold these." She instructed, throwing random articles of clothing into a basket and handing it to him. He nodded in response, setting the basket down. Lucy sighed, grabbing her own pile as she began folding, already bored.

"Hey Luce, look." Natsu's voice suddenly interrupted her, and she turned to him, her face lighting up like a forest fire.

Natsu stood there with one of her bra's on his head like a hat, another over his eyes as he made a silly face, pretending to be a monster.

Lucy shrieked in horror, obviously not impressed by the display. She quickly wretched her bra off of his head, him in turn holding up the one over his eyes like a pair of sunglasses to stare at the article of clothing in front of him.

"How do you _wear _these?" Natsu shuddered at the undergarments in his hands, and Lucy nearly wailed in embarrassment, snatching all of her clothes off of him.

"Shut up Shut up Shut up! I knew I shouldn't have let you help me!" She cried out, her face cherry red. Natsu blinked, his idiotic grin still on his face.

Realizing she wasn't acting, his eyes softened and so did his grin. "Oh come on Luce, there's nothing to be embarrassed about..."

"Gah! Stop talking!" She put her hands over her ears, her face even brighter than before. Natsu would've laughed at the display in front of him if he didn't feel bad.

"Look, how about you fold your...personal things and I fold shirts?" Natsu suggested. She sighed in response, nodding tiredly.

And after a while, they had finished her items and his had dinged.

"I'll help you." Lucy offered, trailing after him.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to, you helped me." Lucy replied, and Natsu didn't feel like obliging.

"They might not be as flashy as yours, but don't touch my underwear."

"N-Natsu!"

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself as she picked up her heavy basket, walking towards the laundromat, humming to herself.

She walked up to the glass door, only to realize she couldn't open it with her hands full. She pushed into the door fruitlessly, sighing in annoyance.

"Here," A voice answered her call, the door opening. Lucy looked up, her eyes brightening at the sight of the man in front of her.

"Natsu!" She beamed, walking in in front of him. He walked in afterwards, smiling down at the blonde.

"Lucy!" He mocked her eagerness and she scowled.

"Do you always have to do that?" She asked in annoyance.

"Heh, sorry..." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, and her smile resurfaced as she set her items down, turning to Natsu.

"Well stranger, I have a small load today so I won't be long. I'll see you next week." She informed. They had a weird relationship-they never saw each other outside of the laundromats perimeter but were the best of friends. They didn't really question it though, enjoying each other's company.

"Same here," He smirked in response, causing her to smile widely. She hopped to the washer, causing him to laugh quietly. She turned to him with mischievous eyes, a bright grin lighting up her face.

"What? You've never washed and sanced?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Sanced?" Natsu replied, lifting his eyebrow at her.

"Sing and dance, duh." She replied happily, twirling to his side. She took his hands in hers, jumping around and (attempting) to twirl him.

"_Damn you's a sexy chick!" _She sang, giggling the whole time. Natsu couldn't help but break out in a smile, the song playing over the intercom.

"_Damn girl!" _Natsu finished for her, smacking her on the butt. Her eyes widened and a blush formed on her cheeks, a bashful smile coming onto her face.

"Natsu!" She scolded, not able to do so properly while she was embarrassed. He just laughed in response, enjoying her reaction.

"You said let's sance! So I sanced!" He defended crookedly, turning to load his things. She stared at his stature closely, a blush forming once more.

"That was _so _not sancing." She muttered under her breath, unable to hide her giddy smile.

"Whatever princess," He said, walking away. Lucy blinked in surprise before going back to her clothes, her happiness dropping with the disappearance of the boy.

When he did reappear, he had a box full of her favorite treats. She brightened like a puppy, rushing to his side.

"Best fraaaand." She coaxed 'innocently', blinking up at him cutely. He rolled his eyes, opening the box and emptying some into her hands.

"I love you!" She cheered, popping the searing hot treats into her mouth. He guided her over to their small booth, sitting down next to her instead of across from her.

"Anything new going on?" Natsu asked after he finished chewing, looking over to the blonde girl. She blushed, notifying him that something indeed _was _going on.

"W-Well I got asked out yesterday..." She confessed timidly, feeling bashful.

"What?" Natsu nearly choked on the red tablets, his eyes widening.

"I didn't answer though." She was quick to confirm, for some reason feeling it was needed. "I'm still thinking about it..."

"Still thinking?" Natsu huffed in repulse. Lucy rose an eyebrow at him and decided to drop it.

"Uh..can I have another one?" She asked lamely, feeling an awkward atmosphere condense.

"Here," He mumbled, giving her a few. She smiled, chewing meekly. She stopped in the middle of it, swallowing as she gazed at him softly.

"You're so silly..." She sighed, smiling lovingly at him. He turned to stare at her in surprise, not able to respond as his lips were claimed by her's.

When she pulled back, she said the lamest thing ever.

"Thanks for the hot tamales."

Natsu just stared at her, not blinking for quite a long time, leaving her unnerved.

Suddenly, he stood up abruptly and started walking away, shocking her. She looked down to her hands on the table, her eyes welling with tears.

_You idiot! _Lucy screamed at herself. She kept in her tears, refusing to cry in public, but that didn't stop the pain striking at her heart.

Suddenly she heard something slam on the table and looked up in surprise to see Natsu gazing down at her. She slowly looked over to what he had slammed down, eyes widening.

Three boxes of hot tamales.

She didn't get to look back up to him before her lips were attacked by his, her surprise heightening. When he did pull away breathlessly, he grinned lopsidedly, a blush dominant on her face.

"I'll give you as many hot tamales as you want if you kiss me." He said, causing her to giggle in response.

"Deal," she replied simply, and he rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a hundred dollar bill and throwing it onto the table carelessly before attacking her lips once more.

_Laundry days are the best days ever. _She couldn't help but think, smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**Haha PDA...poor onlookers eue**

**OOC fluff? Why yes, yes it is. c:**

**Vote on my poll on my profile for what story you want me to update, I'll srs do it XD**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
